


Worlds Crossed

by lil_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, superflash zorallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_danvers/pseuds/lil_danvers
Summary: Kara has dealt with a lifetime of heartbreak. She continuously searches for happiness and hopes to find it somewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara stared up at her apartment's ceiling. She was thinking about what had happened just one week ago. She pondered on losing someone she'd loved. She thought about how her and James hadn't made it. As well as with Adam. A tear escaped her eye and slowly made its way down her cheek as she stood up to answer the door, which had just been knocked on.

She saw that it was Alex before she opened the door. She smiled briefly when her sister met her eyes. A much larger smile, accompanied by a gasp, escaped her mouth when Alex quickly pulled a box of donuts from behind her back.

"You are my favorite person," Kara said quickly as she grabbed the box and rushed towards the kitchen.

"So what's wrong?" Alex closed the door behind her. Kara quickly turned around with confusion caked on her face.

"What?" Kara replied. "What makes you think that?"

"I overheard someone had an order of three dozen donuts to an apartment around here," she said. "And Kara Danvers only eats donuts like that when something's wrong."

"You know me too well." Kara took a bite of a donut and motioned Alex to sit down. "It's just..."

"Mon-el?" Alex asked.

"No, not just that," she began. "The last two years I've grown close to three different people. Adam. James. And yes, Mon-el. But my relationships with them have all ended terribly. Everything felt so right when I was with them. And now  I can't help but think..."

"That you'll never find anyone," Alex finished.

Kara nodded gently.

"Look, Kara, I think there's a reason your past relationships haven't worked out. It either wasn't time or it wasn't the one." Alex reached her arm forward and placed her hand on Kara's "You will find someone. And it will be worth the wait." Alex gave her a comforting smile and Kara returned with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Alex," Kara said.

They continued to talk as they enjoyed their donuts together until Alex decided to return to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had never needed an alarm to wake her. There was always something she needed to do. Whether a helpless civilian was being held at gunpoint or a snake had gotten itself stuck up a tree, she was always needed. But today the city was quiet. Kara listened to her own heartbeat as she lay silent in her bed. There was no reason to leave her bed but she felt the need to clear her head.

She quickly put on her supergirl suit in case she was needed while she went out. As she gently flew off of her balcony, she stared into the city lights. She loved the people in National City and a smile grew on her face as she thought about everyone enjoying themselves, wherever they were.

Kara heard a subtle, but familiar sound. She turned to see a portal open just on the edge of the city. She rushed over and her feet touched the ground close to thirty feet in front of it. She prepared herself for the worst. The portal shifted within itself and she could sense something was about to come through. She flinched as a flash of yellow blinded her and dust was thrown in the air. The dust settled and gasped at what she saw.

She'd recognize those red pants anywhere. And a smile crossed her face when she saw the emblem on his chest. The smile immediately diminished when she saw the whole picture. Bruises covered his face and he was carrying Iris in his arms. Kara saw that she wasn't breathing.

"Barry!" She took Iris from his arms. Think quickly she exclaimed, "follow me."

He simply nodded.

Kara knew if Barry showed up to the DEO asking for help, he would be met only with opposition.

She landed on the balcony and quickly made her way down the stairs. Barry showed up just as Kara was laying her on a table and medics began working.

"We need to know what happened to her," one of them said.

"Yeah, yeah okay."  Barry put his hands on his head, making an attempt to calm himself. "There was an attack and a vibrating hand went through her heart."

There was a brief moment filled with confused silence. Barry quickly demonstrated for them by raising his hand in the air and began moving it at his superhuman speed.

"This," he motioned his head towards his hand. "went through her heart."

The medics began discussing the best way to help her and Kara looked at Barry, studying his face. She could see the hurt in his eyes. The pain of losing someone he loved was something she recognized. She glanced back at Iris and listened for a heartbeat. She dropped her head when she didn't pick up a sound.

"Barry..." she began.

There was a flash of lightning and he and Iris were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went on without a sign of Barry. She had felt his pain and truly understood what he had gone through. She made the decision not to look for him and grant him the necessary time to heal.

She continued her job at both Catco and the DEO. Everything had subsided after the Daxamite's attack. Now the only people she ever had to stop were the average bank robber and common thief. Alex always spent a lot of time with Maggie but she began to have movie nights more regularly, which Kara appreciated. But Barry was always on Kara's mind. She pondered on how he felt, having just lost the woman he loved. She wanted so desperately to help him heal, but knew she couldn't.

Close to three weeks after Barry and Kara's encounter, Kara and Alex planned lunch together at Kara's apartment. Kara sat in her apartment and sadness overcame her when she received a text from Alex, saying that she couldn't make it regarding issues at the DEO. Kara put down her phone, opened the box of pizza, and began eating a piece. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I thought you were busy," she said with a mouthful of pizza. She walked to door and opened it.

"Yeah, sorry I got a little hung up," said a familiar voice. But Kara did not recognize it as her sister's.

"Barry!" Kara jumped forward and embraced him.

He smiled intensely and hugged her back. They broke apart and Kara immediately invited him in.

"You didn't know I was coming, did you?" Barry motioned his head towards the pizza rested on the tabletop.

"Oh," Kara laughed. "No. Alex and I were just gonna have lunch."

Surprise flashed across Barry's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I go?" he said as he pointed his thumb back towards the door.

"No. No it's fine. She couldn't make it anyway." She smiled at him. "And someone has to keep me from eating this whole pizza."

"Well then I'm happy to help." Barry followed Kara and sat himself across from her.

"My hero," she joked.

They cherished the pizza in silence until Kara finally finally spoke up.

"So..." she began, "...what are you doing here? On this earth, I mean."

Barry's eyes dropped.

She hesitated but then said, "Look, Barry if you don't want to talk, it's okay. Just know that I'm here for you. Whenever you're ready."

He raised his eyes and they locked glances.

"Thank you, Kara. It means a lot."

Time passed as they sat in silence. Neither spoke, but instead they quietly enjoyed each other's company.

"I uh..." Barry broke the silence. "I was thinking I could stay in National City for a while."

Kara flashed a quick questioning glance.

"I don't think I can go back to my Earth. At least not yet," he said.

"Okay!" Kara stood up. "We can find a place for you here or figure out something at the DEO and-"

"Actually," He interrupted. "I'm gonna figure out something. But I'm gonna do it on my own. I just needed to see you before I go. But I'll come back." He stood up and walked over to Kara.

"Will you come back?" She asked.

"Yes." He paused. "I mean it."

"Okay," she replied. "Do what you need to do."

"Goodbye, Kara Danvers." He smiled down at her.

She responded with just a smile.

There was a flash of lightning and he was gone.

"Goodbye, Barry Allen," she said, alone in her apartment.

Kara closed the pizza box and placed it in the fridge, in hopes she'd be able to share it with Alex later that day. Kara sent her a text asking when she'd be available.

Kara went out as Supergirl for close to 3 hours. There wasn't much contention throughout the city, which she took advantage of the extra time that gave. She gave a quick call to James, Winn, and Lena to check up on how they all had been.

Darkness began to cover the city. As Kara entered her apartment, she saw Alex rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey." Alex looked up. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you I was on my way home."

"It's fine," Kara replied.

"Did you really eat all this pizza?" Alex motioned toward the one piece left in the box.

"No." Kara answered. "I had help."

Alex took the single piece out and asked, "Did Lena drop by?"

"No, uh..." Kara began. "it was Barry."

"Barry?" She said with a mouthful of pizza. "As in 'fast guy' Barry?"

"Yes." Kara laughed. "That Barry."

"Huh, that's weird." She sat down on the couch and reached for the tv remote. "Why'd he come here?"

"He was just checking in." Kara followed Alex and sat on the couch. "He's actually staying in National City for a while."

Alex turned her head and shot her a confused look. "I will never understand superheroes."

Kara just chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read! This is one of my first fics. I know this is short and not much but I will keep adding to it, I promise.


End file.
